


on the fence

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: meg writes fanfic (tumblr prompt fills) [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Prompt Fill, and just ask their hot neighbour out already, clarke is a perv, lexa has a thing about flowers and planting them in her bikini top and tiny shorts, raven and octavia would like clarke to stop being such an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke thinks the new neighbour is extremely hot. Raven and Octavia would like Clarke to stop being such an idiot and go and ask her out already.</p>
<p>OR 'my new neighbor is smoking hot and i didn’t even like women until now and she has a garden and plants flowers in her bikini and i am dying inside' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the fence

Clarke finds herself standing at her bedroom window for the third time this week, watching as her neighbour plants neat rows of brightly coloured flowers along the side of her house. Yes, it is a little weird, but it’s not Clarke’s fault that her new neighbour is smoking hot and likes to do her gardening in a bikini top and tiny shorts.

“Clarke, are you staring at the neighbour again?” Raven yells from downstairs and Clarke jumps at the sound of her voice. “Because we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry your ass up.”

“C’mon Griffin,” Octavia sticks her head into the room, “Move your ass.”

“I’ll be down in a second.” Clarke says, turning away from the window with a sigh and grabbing her back pack off her bed.

“About time, you really need to stop perving on the neighbour.” Raven says as Clarke descends the stairs. “It’s weird. Go and talk to her or something like a normal person.”

“What would I say to her?” Clarke sighs, following Raven and Octavia out to the car. “I think you’re hot as fuck and that you should go out with me?”

“Why not?” Octavia asks, leaning between the passenger’s seat and the driver’s seat to fix Clarke with the signature Blake look; the same one Bellamy uses when he thinks she’s being ridiculous. “She’s out there every day working on her garden, just say hi and ask her if she wants to grab a drink some time.”

“Maybe,” Clarke says, tugging at a loose thread on her singlet. “I don’t know; what if she’s not into girls?”

“You won’t know unless you actually talk to her, Clarke.” Raven sighs, pulling into the parking lot of their college. “Now go learn something today, kids!” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Octavia salutes, sliding out of the car. “See you losers later.”

“Have fun arguing with your TA.” Clarke smirks, opening her door and following Octavia into the throngs of students.

~

Clarke approaches the fence anxiously, she can feel Octavia and Raven’s eyes on her as they watch from her bedroom window, and she wipes her sweaty palms against her shorts.

“Hi, I’m Lexa.” Comes a voice from her right and Clarke turns to see the new hot neighbour leaning over the fence and smiling at her. “I’ve seen you around a few times before and I thought that I should introduce myself.”

“Clarke,” She says with a smile, moving closer to the fence. “I haven’t seen you around before recently.”

“I just moved in,” Lexa says, brushing dirt off her palms. “I wanted my own place and this is just off base so it’s handy.”

“Your flowers are gorgeous.” Clarke says, keeping her eyes on Lexa’s face and trying not to follow the beads of sweat that are making their way between her boobs. 

That isn’t a lie; she really does think they’re pretty. Clarke’s sketched rows of them in her sketchbook along with Lexa; the slope of her shoulder and the way her hair brushes along them and down her back, the curve of her ass as she bends over in those tiny shorts of hers, the way her boobs look in her bikini top.

So maybe the flowers aren’t the only thing Clarke thinks is pretty.

“You think so?” Lexa beams at her. “I have a thing about flowers, and when I moved in I thought that the house could do with some brightening up. Any excuse really.” 

“They’re almost as pretty as you.” Clarke says and Lexa giggles. 

“Thanks,” She turns and plucks a flower off one of the bushes, reaching over the fence to tuck it behind Clarke’s ear, the back of her hand brushing along Clarke’s jaw. “Hopefully I’ll see you around again.”

“I hope so, too.” Clarke says, heading back into the house.

~

“Was that really so bad?” Raven asks when Clarke comes into her bedroom. She’s sprawled across Clarke’s bed and flicking through her sketchbook.

“No,” Clarke says, rolling her eyes. “Why are you going through my stuff?”

“I was bored, besides it isn’t anything new. What did she say her name was?”

“Lexa.” Clarke says at the same time that Octavia bounds into the room and catapults herself onto the bed, jostling Raven and elbowing Clarke in the ribs.

“What happened?” She asks, looking at Clarke expectantly.

“I introduced myself, we talked, and she gave me a flower.” Clarke reaches up to touch the flower still tucked behind her ear. “She’s even hotter up close. It’s not fair, honestly.”

“Oh my god, that is so cute! Did you ask her out?” 

“Not yet,” Clarke says with a sigh, lying back and staring up at the ceiling. “Soon.”

~

Lexa, the hot neighbour who plants flowers in a bikini top, also goes for early morning runs in skins and a sports bra. Clarke discovers this one morning when she has to get to the college campus by seven to help set up an art class that she TA’s for and Lexa jogs past her with a smile. 

She’s got earbuds in and Clarke can hear the bassline to whatever song she’s listening to, so she smiles back, dumps her backpack and art folder onto the back seat and climbs into the jeep her parents had gotten her as a graduation present.

“I saw you out running this morning,” Clarke says when she meets Lexa against the fence at their normal time. “I didn’t know you ran.”

“I go to the gym as often as I can but I like running,” Lexa says as she digs holes along the side of the house. “Your blood pumping, the rhythm of your breath and your feet; there’s something freeing about it.”

“I’m not a runner,” Clarke admits, watching as a stray curl escapes Lexa’s bun and falls against her cheek. “Not really my style.”

“It’s not for everyone.” Lexa says with a shrug. She’s planting sunflowers today.

~

“Hi Lexa.” Clarke stops and leans against her side of the fence, watching Lexa pat the dirt down around her newest rosebush. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty good,” Lexa rocks back onto her heels and rests her palms against her thighs. “I’m almost done planting my flowers, not sure what I’m going to do instead though.”

“I’m sure you’ll work something out.” Clarke says, running her eyes down the length of Lexa’s legs as the girl stands up.

“Maybe,” She says with a shrug, coming over to join Clarke by the fence. “Maybe I just need to find a new hobby.”

“You can always come and model for me if you find yourself with too much free time.” Clarke says, making sure Lexa sees the way she trails her eyes down her body.

“I just might.” Lexa says, sweeping her tongue along her bottom lip. “How about we get coffee sometime first?”

Clarke smiles at her. “I would like that a lot.”

Lexa grabs her phone from where she’d left it balancing on a fence post and hands it to Clarke. “Add your number in and I’ll text you when I’m free.”

Clarke takes the phone and saves her number, adding a heart beside her name. 

“There you go.” Clarke hands Lexa back the phone, reaching out to brush a stray curl back behind her ear. “I’ll see you around.”

“I hope so.” Lexa says with a smirk and Clarke is pretty sure the other girls eyes are on her ass as she walks away.


End file.
